The Thunder Rolls
by KattyBorz
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs has a secret that he's been keeping from his love. What happens when he comes home one night to find him waiting and looking for answers? Rated for language. Warning: this is a slash story, there is nothing graphic just some bad words.


The Thunder Rolls (Edited Version)

A/N: This story was inspired by Garth Brooks' song The Thunder Rolls. However, for those of you that are country savvy, it is not the original version where she goes to the bedroom, pulls out a pistol and kills they cheater. But the edited one that leaves the ending kind of open ended and we know that she's really pissed off.

Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs has a secret that he's been keeping from his love. What happens when he comes home one night to find him waiting and looking for answers?

A loud crash shook the sidings of the house, the pictures on the walls trembled and the glassware in the kitchen clinked together. The lights illuminated every inch of the house and as lightning struck they flickered before burning strong again. Outside the rain was stabbing into the ground. Droplets rain like tears down the window panes, creating intricate designs as they crossed each other and joined paths, creating something akin to a web. There was no road visible, but in its stead a thick layer of water covered the pavement, it roared and rippled like a river, deeming any travel impossible. A man wearing an Ohio State sweater and flannel pajama pants was folded into the overstuffed arm chair, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head laying gently on his crossed arms. His dull green eyes stared out the window, waiting for headlights or the phone to ring, any sign that'll tell him that his lover was alive and coming home.

He knew that this wasn't the first time this has happened, but he really hoped and prayed that it was the weather that has been keeping his love away all night, that it was too stormy to make it home on time. But he did know better, he knew that the love of his life was out gallivanting around town with some little woman. However, he had no definite evidence of this affair. All he had was his lover's nervous actions and his absences several nights a week. To be completely honest with himself, he was becoming more and more aggravated and hurt each time he had to look into those bright blue eyes, knowing that they are lying to him, knowing that every word of affection and love that fell from those pink lips were fabricated and empty, knowing that someone else has touched his lover and pleasured him the way that he, himself, should be doing.

A flash of headlights passed over the window and the man moved over to the window. He pulled back the curtain and peered outside as a yellow charger pulled up to the house. He dropped the curtain, flew open the door and sprinted over to his love of six years. As soon as he was close enough, he threw his arms around the strong man and nuzzled his face into the neck.

"Thank God you're alright, Jethro." He whispered, tightening his arms and pressing himself closer. "I was so worried that you got caught in the storm and…" He trailed off as a scent hit him. It was musky and fruity, feminine. He pulled back and looked at Jethro full on the face. His eyes narrowed and his features became pinched in anger.

"Tony, baby, please," Jethro began, desperately trying to salvage whatever was left of his relationship. Jethro ran his hands along his lover's arms. "Just let me explain."

"Explain what?" Tony hissed as he violently pulled away from Jethro. "How are you going to explain the fact that you cheated, have been cheating? How can you explain that?"

"It... Tone… I'm sorry." Jethro said lamely as he watched Tony's eyes flash dangerously with the lightning. Tony stormed back into the house, leaving the front door open letting Jethro know that their discussion was not over. With a deep breath and a heavy heart, Jethro slowly followed his lover and gently closed the door. He looked around the living room and every time his eyes landed on a happy picture of himself and Tony was like a slap in the face, a well-deserved slap, but that didn't make it hurt any less. For a moment, Jethro allowed himself to be in Tony's shoes, how he would've felt knowing that his lover was cheating on him and having to wait in a house full of love and memories, wondering where they went wrong, what he did wrong. As he entered the kitchen he saw Tony leaning against the counter, his knuckles white and head bowed between his arms. A stab of guilt made its way through Jethro's gut as he came to terms to the pain and neglect he inflicted upon his lover. "Tony, talk to me, please."

Tony didn't move for several minutes, letting everything sink in. He knew that this was going to happen and he knew that eventually they would have to have this talk. How many times had he rehearsed what he would say? How many times had he imagined Jethro getting on his knees and begging for him to stay? But now that he was faced with the actual scenario, he found himself reluctant to address the issue. Addressing it would mean acknowledging it which would make it real. Tony didn't want this to be real, he wanted it to be some bad dream and he would wake up in Jethro's arms securely around him and his head nestled on his chest. Why couldn't it be that easy?

"Why?" Tony whispered.

"What?"

Tony whirled around and glared at Jethro. He had tears running down his red face and he was shaking with fear, anger and pain. "Why do you do it?"

Jethro wanted nothing more than to gather Tony in his arms and reassure him that it was all in his mind, that there was nothing to fear. But he couldn't. He never said anything he didn't mean. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Tony gave a curt laugh and shook his head. "You've been cheating on me for over two months, and you don't even know why?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Jethro said quietly. "I don't know how to make this better, us better."

"Us?!" Tony yelled. "Now you're concerned about us?! Are you shitting me right now? If you were so worried about making _us_, if there even was an us, better, why the _hell_ did you run off to some bitch's bed instead of staying here and talking to me? I know you're not Mr. Talks-a-Lot but if you even wanted any kind of a relationship with anybody, you have to let people know how you're feeling." Tony stepped away from the counter and began pacing. Jethro knew that he was trying to figure out how to get his thoughts into words and wisely kept silent, watching and waiting for the keg to explode. After a moment, Tony turned to face Jethro again, looking more exasperated by the second. "It's funny, you know? You've always told me that I need to tell you what's going on in my head because you're not a mind reader. Well guess what! I'm not either. I can't guess what you're feeling. There's no other way for me to know that you're not interested anymore beside you telling me. So, do it. Tell me that you don't love me anymore. Tell me that you don't want me in your life anymore."

Jethro stared at Tony with a helpless expression. "I-I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I do love you and I do want you in my life." Jethro took a deep breath. Tony knew how to draw Jethro's deepest thoughts out and he knew a challenge to do something he can't would cause a stream of feelings to come flying out. "I love you, so much and it scares me every day that I might lose you. Whether it be in the field or you might walk away. It doesn't matter how, I just don't want to lose you."

"So your solution to the problem is to cheat and force me to leave?" Tony asked, furious. "Do I have to tell you how stupid that sounds?"

"No, but…"

"Uh-uh, I'm done." Tony cut Jethro off. He moved to head up the stairs, as he put one foot on the first step he turned toward his…Boss. "I guess I don't have to tell you that you're not joining me tonight, Boss. You slept on that couch after you return from wherever the hell you go that the two of you should be well acquainted. Good night."

Tony climbed the stairs quickly, skipping one step at a time. When he reached the second floor landing, he nearly ran to the bedroom before slamming the door. He stripped himself from the wet clothes and pulled on a dry USMC sweater and grey sweats, he tried not to notice that the sweatshirt smelled like Jethro, it would only hurt him even more but he found himself needing the comfort his lover proven he couldn't provide. Tony climbed into bed and snuggled down into the covers. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his side, trying to ignore the feeling of loneliness that the big bed screamed. He buried his head into his pillow and allowed a tear or two to fall and mourn the loss of the strong and safe arms that would wound around him, clung to him, every night.


End file.
